Te odio, pero te amo
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Sé que para ti solo soy un remplazo. Cada vez que me besas, me acaricias etc, solo piensas en ella, en nadie más. Fui un tonto al pensar que te fijarías en mi, y ahora, estoy aquí, llorando por tu culpa, tratando de olvidarte cosa que se me hace difícil porque tengo que verte todos los días. Te odio, pero a la vez te amo. /Yaoi. Lemon. Shota (supongo) KaitoXLen.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Relación chicoXChico. Contenido sexual, lenguaje vulgar. Shota (supongo) Si no te gusta todo esto, abstente de leer. De igual manera, sí eres fan de Hatsune Miku y odias verla cómo la mala del cuento, te recomiendo que no leas.

**Pareja**: Kaito y Kagamine Len.

**Rated**: M.

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Vocaloid Copyright © Yamaha Corporation/ Crypton.

•_•_•_•

—_¡Ah K-Kaito!_

_Gemí, al sentir cómo la lengua de Kaito recorría mi virilidad con lentitud. Me mordí el labio, tratando de controlar los gritos de placer que se escapaban de mi boca. _

_Esto esta mal._

_Me decía la voz de mi cabeza, más conocida como; conciencia. _

_Lo sé. Estoy al tanto de que todo esto no esta bien. Apreté las sabanas con fuerza, sintiéndome cerca del limite. Bastaron segundos y me corrí en la boca de Kaito mientras gritaba de placer. Sentí como el placer recorrería cada célula de mi cuerpo. Kaito subio sus labios hasta los míos y los beso de manera apasionada, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba mis caderas._

—_Miku..._

_Susurro mientras mordía levemente mi labio inferior. _

_En ese momento sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía en pedazos. Un terrible dolor se apodero de mi pecho y las lágrimas no tardaron en resbalar por mis mejillas. Apreté con fuerza la sabana. Lo sabía._

_Kaito se acomodó entre mis piernas, y lentamente sentí cómo entraba en mi. _

_¿Cómo termine en todo esto?_

_¿Desde cuando me convertí en un remplazo?_

—_Ngh~_

_¿Por qué hago esto? Aún sabiendo el daño que me hace aquí estoy. No importa el dolor que se apodera de mi ser. No me importa el tener que llorar todas las noches. Hago esto; porque lo amo. Comencé a mover mis caderas brindándome más placer, sentía cómo el miembro de Kaito entraba y salía de mí, dándome en mi punto de excitación. asfixiándome de tanto placer que sentía._

—_¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡K-Kaito!_

_Me tomó de la cintura y me pego a él aún sin dejar de penetrarme. Lo abracé por la espalda, apretándolo con fuerza, mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer. Aún sabiendo, que mañana al despertar no estaría a mi lado, no hacía otra cosa más que pedir más. Más de sus besos, de sus caricias, más de toda aquella sensación tan placentera que me brindaba cada noche._

_Lo sé, a veces puedo ser tan masoquista._

•

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de aquel hotel. El jóven, de cabellos rubios que se encontraba recostado entre las sabanas blancas de la cama, abrió los ojos lentamente. Bostezó ligeramente y se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor.

Una sonrisa cargada de tristeza adorno su rostro. Miró a su lado, y cómo era de esperarse, estaba solo. Se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas ya acumuladas en sus ojos azules.

—¿Por qué te duele?— Se dijo a si mismo —Tu mismo has buscado todo esto.

Se puso de pie cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana y tomando su ropa, la cual, se encontraba perfectamente doblada en una silla. Al menos algo hacía por él. Al terminar de vestirse salió lo más rápido del hotel.

Era gracioso y doloroso a la vez, el ver cómo Len Kagamine se convirtió en la... puta de Shion Kaito. Porque eso era, aún cuando al primero le doliera, sabía que era verdad. Hace algunos meses, Kaito descubrió que Miku lo engañaba con otro del cual ya no recuerda su nombre. Desde ese día Len se convirtió en su remplazo, en cuanto a lo sexual nos referimos.

Sí, remplazo.

Cada que vez que hacían el amor, Kaito no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ella. A cada momento dice su nombre. "Miku, Miku, Miku", sin saber que dañaba el corazón del Kagamine. Pero el tenía la culpa. Sabía que Kaito aún amaba a Miku pero ahí estaba. Su hermana gemela; Rin, le dijo que no lo hiciera, que lo único que hacía era hacerse daño, pero él era tan idiota.

¿Por qué tiene que amar tanto a Kaito? Porque, siempre que el peli-azul quiere sexo, él como el imbécil que es, va y se lo da, para que al día siguiente amanezca solo en un hotel. Porque no lo hacían en la casa de Kaito, no, se iban a un hotel. "_Más puta no puedes sentirte Len"._

—¡Len!

En cuanto puso un pie en su casa, su hermana gemela se acerco a él con el ceño fruncido y viéndolo de manera seria. Len bajo la mirada.

—Len...— El tono de Rin se suavizo, no le hacía falta preguntar para saber donde estaba su hermano. Negó levemente con la cabeza ¿hasta cuando Len se hará sufrir de esa manera?

_"¿No es justo Len? Te trata cómo si fueras una... una prostituta"_

_"¡Ya lo sé!"_

_"¿Y porque lo haces?"_

_"Porque lo amo"_

Len se lanzó a ella abrazándola con fuerza. Se sentía un idiota, pero sobre todo se sentía mal, un dolor tan fuerte se apodera de su pecho después de pasar la noche con Kaito y lo único que hace es llorar en los brazos de su hermana.

Rin sintió su vista nublada, odiaba a Kaito, lo odiaba con cada célula de su cuerpo. Abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, dejando que se desahogara, que llorara todo lo que quisiese.

—R-Rin... soy un... idiota— Dijo Len entre lágrimas.

—Vaya que lo eres.

Se separo de él, limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y le sonrió de la manera más dulce que solo ella podía. No iba a decirle que le pusiera un alto a todo, no porque sabía que Len no iba a aceptarlo, ¿tanto ama a Kaito?.

•

Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Luka y los gemelos Kagamine se encontraban en la sala de la casa Vocaloid. Hace tiempo que ni Kaito, ni Miku, Rin y Len vivían ahí, ya que decidieron irse a su propio hogar para vivir.

Luka y Meiko platicaban animadamente. Miku estaba con su celular, Rin miraba a Kaito con odio, este a su vez miraba a Miku disimuladamente y Len, él tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Cualquiera que viera a estos tres últimos, se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba, y es que, en cuestión de meses se volvieron más distantes. En sí la rivalidad entre Miku y los Kagamine podía verse, pero ahora se denotaba más.

—Bueno chicos, hemos decidido ir a la playa.

—¿A la playa?

Miku miro a Luka con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué pasa Miku? ¿No te agradan las playas?

—Sí, me agradan. Solo que me has tomado de sorpresa.

—¿Y ustedes Rin y Len, vendrán a la playa?

—¡Claro!— Exclamo la rubia.

—Yo no...

—Vamos Len, últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño. Venir a la playa te irá bien.

El Kagamine sintió la mano de su hermana tomar la suya, asintió levemente, tal vez, estar en la playa le ayudaría a distraerse.

—¿Kaito?

—Cuenten conmigo.

—¡Genial!— Exclamo Meiko.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron arreglando sus cosas para que, esa misma noche, salieran en dirección al lugar. Lo mejor era viajar de noche, pues la carretera no estaría tan concurrida, y así llegarían más rápido.

—Vamos Len quita esa cara— Luka se acerco al rubio y lo tomo por los hombros —Mi niño ¿que tienes? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que algo te pasa, ¿quieres contármelo?

—No, Luka-san, estoy bien— Como pudo le sonrió —Gracias.

Kaito estaba en su habitación arreglando sus cosas. No tenía ganas de ir a la playa, pero tampoco quería que Meiko y Luka se molestaran con él, esas dos pegaban muy fuerte.

—Así que con Len ¿eh?

Miró a la joven que se encontraba recargada en la pared de su habitación.

—Miku...

—Quién lo diría, tratas de olvidarme utilizando al pobre Kagamine.

—En primera, ¿que haces aquí en mi habitación? Y en segunda, ¿te importa si uso a no a Len?— Pregunto tratando de contener las ganas de ir y abrazarla. Tan idiota era que aún la amaba.

—Estoy aquí porque se me da la gana. Y sí, me importa. Kaito, le quitaste la virginidad a un chico de catorce años.

La culpa se agolpó en el pecho de Kaito. Era verdad, le arrebato a Len algo muy importante en su vida, algo que para el rubio era muy... sagrado. Él sabía perfectamente el daño que le hacia a Len, entonces, ¿porque lo dañaba? Incluso, y aunque no se crea, ha tratado de ya no hacer eso, sin embargo, terminaba llamando al rubio, lo hacía suyo y lo dejaba solo en el hotel. Más basura no podía ser.

—Kaito, yo aún te amo.

Fue todo. Kaito abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y miro a Miku boquiabierto. ¿Qué mierda acababa de decir? La peli-turquesa se acercó al amante de los helados abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Ne, Kaito, perdóname. Démonos otra oportunidad. Ya no lastimes a Len. Sabes que me amas a mi, a él no. Solo lo estas usando ¿verdad?

Kaito no reaccionaba, ¿Qué iba a decir? Es verdad que la amaba, ella fue su primer amor pero... Len.

Un rubio se encontraba afuera de la habitación, escuchando cada palabra que ambos decían. Su corazón estaba destrozado y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Sabía perfectamente que Kaito aún amaba a Miku, pero jamás se imagino que ella le pidiera otra oportunidad...

Fue todo. Su mundo se vino abajo y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no soltar en llanto. Las palabras que Kaito acaba de decir han acabado con él. El dolor se expandió por su cuerpo y sin soportarlo más, se largo a su habitación a llorar de dolor.

"_Miku, te amo"_

•

**Notas de Autora:** Hola! Si, soy una hija de mi mamá por hacer sufrir a Len, pero es necesario, créanme que hasta a mi me duele la situación por la que esta pasando. En fin, aclaro, no tengo nada en contra de Miku, no me agrada pero no tengo nada contra ella, se me antojo ponerla de mala, así que la puse de mala, pero al final chance y se vuelve buena (? Si han llegado a leer hasta aquí no me queda más que agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leer. Quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿Quieren que el fic sea M-preg? Para los que no sepan que es, es cuando el Uke queda embarazado, si quieren lo puedo hacer. Este fic no será largo, máximo unos ocho capítulos. Bueno, me retiro y muchas gracias por leer. Actualizo dentro de dos días.

¡Adios & Saludos! (?


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Relación chicoXchico. Contenido sexual. Lenguaje vulgar. Shota. M-preg. Una Hatsune hija de su madre (? Si no te gusta lo antes mencionado, abstenerse de leer.

**Pareja. **Kaito/Len (principal) y Piko/Len.

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Perdonen algún error ortográfico."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos.<strong>

"_Sufres, y sin darte cuenta, haces sufrir a otra persona"_

* * *

><p>—Len.<p>

Era como la décima vez que Rin me llamaba a través de la puerta, sin embargo, no soy capaz de abrirle, no quiero que me vea en este estado. Sé que estoy siendo un completo idiota con esta situación. He estado aquí, en mi habitación, llorando y sacando todo el dolor que aun siento en mi pecho. Mis ojos están rojos eh hinchados de tanto llanto. No quería que Rin me mirara así, no quería preocuparla.

Me encontraba sentado, con la espalda recargada en la pared mientras abrazaba mis piernas con fuerza. Aun tenia esas enormes ganas de llorar, pero, y quien sabe cómo he logrado contenerlas.

Me pregunto hasta cuando seguiré con todo esto. Mi corazón ha recibido un daño enorme. Y no es para menos; la persona a la que amo, no solo me utiliza para olvidarse de alguien, si no que ahora, regresa a lado de ese alguien. Más imbécil no puedo sentirme. Yo lo sabía desde un principio, sabía que Kaito aun amaba a Miku, que solo me utilizaba para saciar la sed que tenia de ella; y yo era tan idiota que ahí estaba; sin decir nada, aun cuando me muera por dentro, he dejado que Kaito use mi cuerpo a su antojo, que me bese y me acaricie mientras susurra el nombre de ella.

Sonreí ligeramente, apreté los ojos con fuerza y el recuerdo de como comenzó todo inundo mi mente. No debería recordarlo, porque, cuando lo hacía, un dolor más fuerte me inundaba. Aquella vez, en la que le entregue mi virginidad a Kaito no hice otra cosa más que pensar que para el había sido importante. Pero estaba equivocado; muy equivocado. El aun ama a Miku y no puedo hacer nada contra ello. Es hora de ponerle un alto a todo.

Seguiré los consejos de Rin, no volveré a caer ante los brazos de Kaito, no lo mirare, no hare nada. Mi corazón ya ha sufrido demasiado y lo único que quiero, es que... todo sea como antes. Sé que es imposible, nada puede ser como en el pasado, por el simple hecho de que veré a Kaito todos los días, lo veré con una sonrisa, abrazando o besando a Miku, mientras que yo... sufriré en silencio. Mi destino es este, y ya está marcado, por muy cliché que suene, no me queda más que sufrir por amor.

Me puse de pie caminando en dirección al baño y me adentre en este. Observe mi reflejo, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por el llanto. Abrí el grifo del agua y me moje el rostro, soltando un suspiro al sentir lo fría que estaba. Me seque con la toalla y volví a observarme. No podía dejar de repetirme lo idiota que soy, con solo ver mi reflejo puedo darme cuenta de que... eche a perder mi vida. O eso pensaba.

Cerré los ojos al sentir un pequeño mareo, me sujete al lavamanos para evitar caer. Mierda, necesito comer algo, el hambre me estaba matando y al parecer mi estómago exigía ser alimentado.

—¡Len, o me abres o voy por la aplanadora y...!

Me talle los ojos para eliminar toda señal de aquellas molestas lágrimas que aún se empeñaban en salir. Respire hondo y salí del baño para después abrirle la puerta a mi hermana, al hacerlo me enfrente a su mirada seria y su ceño fruncido. Solo me limite a sonreírle, ella, como si entendiera lo que estaba pasando cambio su expresión, viéndome con tristeza.

Más pendejo no podía sentirme. No había notado que no solo me hacía daño a mí, si no también a ella, el hecho de pensar que Rin, mi dulce (no tan dulce) hermanita sufre por mi culpa, me hacía sentir más mal de lo que ya me siento.

—Len—Suspiro—No…

—Tengo hambre— La interrumpí, no necesitaba que me dijera nada, porque ya se, todo lo que quiere decir. Me miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que sonrió. Asintió alegremente y sin más, me tomo de la mano arrastrándome en dirección a la cocina. Al parecer, con solo verme a los ojos, entendió que iba a ponerle un alto a todo, por ende, se ha puesto feliz. Sonreí, definitivamente no sé qué haría sin ella. Rin me ha brindado su apoyo, incluso cuando se enteró que estaba enamorado de Kaito me apoyo, diciéndome que no tenía ningún problema con ello. Por eso, la amo.

Llegamos a la cocina donde se encontraba Meiko-san preparando la cena. Pude notar que en la sala, ya se encontraban todas las maletas, sólo faltan las mías. Después de comer, las bajare.

—Oh Rin, Len. Qué bueno que bajan, la cena estará lista. Después de comer nos iremos— Nos dijo la castaña sin despegar la vista de lo que se encontraba preparando.

—¿Por qué viajaremos tan noche? ¿No podemos irnos mañana?—Pregunto Rin.

—Porque en la noche la carretera no estará tan concurrida. Nos será más rápido.

Rin hizo una mueca, la entendía, ella odiaba viajar de noche por razones que no diré porque son secretas. Me alegraba un poco el hecho de ir a la playa, por una parte porque siempre me la paso de maravilla con Rin y Piko (mi mejor amigo), y por otro lado, me ayudará a olvidarme aunque sea un poco, de todo lo que he estado pasando. Al menos eso quería que pasara, independientemente de que tenga que ver a Kaito con Miku casi todo el tiempo.

Me ofrecí a ayudarle a Meiko-san a poner la mesa, mientras que Rin le daba aviso a todos que ya era hora de cenar. Poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando de gente.

—¡Len!—Sonreí al escuchar esa voz. Voltee y vi como Piko se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Él, es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho. Es una persona tímida pero alegre, siempre me la paso bien a su lado.

—Piko—Salude— ¿Iras a la playa con nosotros?—Pregunte.

—Sí, también irán Gumi, Gakupo y Oliver—Me respondió sin ocultar su emoción. Sonreí sinceramente, me alegraba enormemente saber que ira a la playa—Len, ¿estuviste llorando?

Borre mi sonrisa. Había olvidado que al igual que Rin, Piko me conoce perfectamente, demasiado diría yo, y esto debido a los buenos amigos que somos. Mire a otro lado, evadiendo su mirada, detalle que le molesto ya que bufo a lo bajo, pero decidió no preguntar nada. Alce la mirada y ahí estaba.

Kaito se encontraba sentado en la mesa con una expresión seria en el rostro, cosa que me extraño; es decir, si ha regresado con Miku, es para que estuviera feliz. Inconscientemente, mi mirada fue a parar en la chica de cabellos verdes, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y no se le veía para nada contenta, inclusive pude notar rastros en sus ojos, que me indicaban que había llorado. No sé porque, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, el hecho de verlos así, me provocaba un poco, sólo un poco, de alegría.

Rápidamente deseche ese pensamiento. No. He decidido ponerle un alto a todo esto. No volveré a caer ante los brazos de Kaito, sin embargo, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber el porqué de su actitud. Me senté en la mesa, dispuesto a no pensar en ese asunto… por ahora.

La cena paso de manera rápida. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el jardín de la casa. Yo, Rin y Piko esperábamos a que terminaran de subir las maletas, me ofrecí a ayudar pero me dijo que no había necesidad. No sé si era porque me veía de manera demacrada o por el hecho de ser pequeño. Esa era otra cosa que odiaba, a pesar de ya tener catorce años la mayoría me seguían tratando como si fuera un niño, cosa que no soy. Decidí no contradecirla.

No podía dejar de mirar a Kaito y Miku disimuladamente, y es que no se hablaban. Al contrario, pareciera que Miku no quisiese estar cerca de Kaito. Me moría de ganas por saber el motivo de eso, pero no puedo acercarme a ella a preguntarle, no gracias, lo único que me ganaría sería una mirada fría y posiblemente una grosería. Y preguntarle a Kaito es una opción completamente errónea y estúpidamente mala.

—Listo, podemos irnos— Aviso Gakupo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Rápidamente Rin nos tomó a mí y a Piko de la mano y subimos al auto seguidos de los demás. Por suerte, la camioneta era grande, porque si no, todos estaríamos como sardinas.

Durante el camino Rin iba platicando animadamente con Gumi. Miku le contaba algo a Luka-san mientras ella la veía con seriedad. Oliver y Piko platicaban. Meiko y Gakupo igualmente platicaban mientras este último estaba concentrado en conducir. Y por último, Kaito miraba por la ventana. Me mordí el labio.

No podía.

Simplemente no podía. Lo que siento por Kaito es más fuerte que yo. Lo amo realmente. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, y aunque suene tonto, sé que esto realmente es amor. Kaito me hace sentir cosas que jamás me imagine. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis mejillas se sonrojaron; Kaito me estaba viendo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Su mirada azulada estaba fija en mí. Quise apartar la mirada pero no podía. Era como si sus ojos fueran alguna clase de imán que me impedía dejar de verlos. De repente, todo a mí alrededor desapareció, quedando solamente nosotros dos. En esos momentos, unas enormes ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos me inundaron pero me contuve. Mierda. Al parecer él no estaba dispuesto a apartar la mirada, al contrario. Su mirada me estrujaba el pecho y me hacía sentir vulnerable. Mi respiración comenzó a ser agitada y todo comenzó a darme vueltas. Mi vista se tornó borrosa y después… todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p><em>Los labios de Kaito son suaves y sumamente exquisitos. Tienen un sabor peculiar a helado de chocolate; me embriagan. Es como una clase de droga a la cual ya soy adicto. Suspire al sentir como su lengua se adentraba a mi boca, comenzando a jugar con la mía. Me aferre con fuerza a su chaqueta sintiendo como el placer me inundaba. Las manos de Kaito se colaron por debajo de mi camisa comenzando a palpar mi piel, brindándome una sensación exquisita y placentera. Un gemido me obligo separarme de sus labios y aferrarme con más fuerza a su cuerpo, sus dedos habían comenzado a estimular mis tetillas, haciendo que una corriente de placer recorriera cada célula de mi cuerpo.<em>

—_¡Ah!..— Sentí como la lengua de Kaito recorría mi cuello, pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos por aquella sensación tan abrumante que estaba inundando mi cuerpo. Respire agitadamente. En ese instante no me importaba si esto estaba mal. No. Lo único que quería era más, sentir más de esas caricias._

—_Eres tan lindo— Susurro viéndome con una sonrisa seductora. Un gemido más fuerte salió de mis labios al sentir como su mano comenzó a acariciar mi erección por encima de la tela. Mi vista se tornó borrosa. _

_—¡Ah! ¡Ah!_

_Kaito me recostó en la cama posicionándose encima de mí. Sin dejar de besar mi cuello, me despojo de mi pantalón junto a mi ropa interior. Volvió a besarme en los labios, iniciando nuevamente una ardua batalla entre mi lengua con la suya. Me aferre a su cuello…_

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Me reincorpore lentamente, quedando sentado en la cama. Mire a mí alrededor, dedusco que ya nos encontrábamos en el hotel.<p>

—¿Len?

Mire a mi lado y observe a Piko que me veía con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que despertaras. Estaba… estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

— ¿Qué me paso?

—Te desmayaste—Pronuncio—Dice Luka-san que no has comido bien.

Cerré los ojos lentamente y solté un suspiro. Mierda, creo que comenzare a comer más, desmayarse es horrible.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?—Pregunte abriendo los ojos y viendo a Piko. Pude notar como se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado parpadeando repetida veces. Esa escena se me hizo tierna y linda. Oh no, ¿pensé eso? Mire a otro lado ligeramente sonrojado y aturdido.

—Bueno, Rin estaba aquí pero ya la conoces. Decidió irse con Gumi a jugar en la alberca.

Típico de Rin.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos y yo solo me mantenía con la mirada clavada en la pared. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Estaba aturdido pero sobre todo confundido. ¡Acabo de pensar que Piko es lindo! Eso… eso me estaba haciendo sentir avergonzado y nervioso. Es la primera vez que pienso algo así de él. Es decir, es verdad que Piko es lindo… no, no, no ¡Otra vez!

—Len, tú estás enamorado de Kaito-san ¿verdad?

Mis ojos se abrieron de manera abrupta al escuchar eso. Rápidamente lo mire sorprendiéndome por lo que mis ojos veían:

Piko me miraba de manera seria, su ojo azul al igual que el verde me miraban fijamente. Eso no era lo que me sorprendía, no, lo que me sorprendía era el hecho de que, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Era la primera vez que veía a Piko llorar, nunca antes lo había visto derramar una lágrima. Y el verlo así, frente a mi preguntándome si estoy enamorado de Kaito, me hacía sentir mal. Y es que no me hacía falta preguntar el motivo por el que estaba llorando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Y he aquí el Segundo capítulo, si, lamento que sea corto pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo. Como pueden ver, no resistí las ganas de meter LenXPiko, asdfghjkl es que amo esa pareja, se me hacen tan lindos juntos. Pero tranquilas, que la pareja principal es el KaiLen. El siguiente capítulo estará narrado por Piko, el jugara un papel importante en el fic. Y estoy planeando emparejarlo con Oliver, pero no sé ustedes que opinen al respecto. De igual manera quiero ponerle pareja a Rin, pero no sé con quién ponerla; si con Mikuo o Rinto u otro, meh, ya veré XD

**TheParkerPrees: **Si, fuiste mi primer review, cosa que te agradezco mucho. Yo igual amo Vocaloid, aunque siéndote sincera prefiero a los Utaites, ¿has escuchado a 96neko? Su voz es taaan sexy XD. Ejem sí. ¡Igual amo el KaiLen! Pero también me gusta el Piko/Len, no sé, se me hacen muy lindos juntos, y ahí Len es seme, haha XD. Si, aun me falta mejorar con eso del Lime y Lemon, pero con practica iré mejorando. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No me imagine que algún día leyeras algún fic mío que no fuera de South Park, me has hecho feliz (¿') ¡Saludos & abrazos!

**Matryoshka: **¿Heroína? No lo creo. Es verdad que el yaoi es un tema que no le gusta a muchas personas, pero bueno. Creo que se debe a la falta de este género aquí en el fandom, o yo siento eso, no sé (¿?) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No sabes lo feliz que me puse al ver que le has dado oportunidad a este fic, sé que ya me tarde en actualizar mi otro fic, pero ya sabes, bloqueos mentales. Prometo actualizar cuanto antes (¿?) Espero te hay gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludos & abrazos!

**Megpoid Gumi: **Oww, yo también te quero XD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Cuando me dijiste en Facebook que habías leído el fic me puse feliz, y al ver que dejaste review, me puse aún más feliz (¿?) Yo también odio ver a los Kagamines sufrir, pero es inevitable, es como si ellos estuvieran destinados a eso XD, no tanto así pero yo me entiendo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, y espero sigas la historia (¿') ¡Saludos & abrazos!

Bien, es todo. Me retiro y nos leemos hasta la próxima, ¡Gracias por leer & Chao! (¿?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo**: Te odio pero te amo.

**Rated**: T.

**Género**: Romance/Drama.

**Pareja**(s): KaitoLen. Leve PikoOliver.

**Advertencias**: Slash/Yaoi. Lime. Lemon. M-preg. Shota.

**N/A: **¡Hey! Acá esta el tercer capítulo, pero antes, respondere sus reviews (?):

**Matryoshka**: No me canso de decir que amo tus reviews. Son tan bellos -okno-. Sip, yo igual he leído fanfic's donde Len y Piko son enemigos, realmente yo los amo como pareja c: Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer. Eres tan genial (?) xDD

**Gomita**: ¿Manos magicas? Wow, eso es nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso. No dejare a Piko solo, no lo merece :c (?)

**Invasora Riu:** Los Kagamine siempre sufren ó mueren xDD, que feo D: Kaito es un bastardo pero ya cambiara (?) Aquí esta la actualización, espero te guste el capítulo :''DD

**Alice Frost H**: ¡Muchas gracias! Lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el capítulo, ¡Espero lo disfrutes!

**TheParkerPress**: Miku cambiara y ya no será tan perra :'D xDD. Sip, Len seme, aunque sea dificil de creer lo es (?) Gracias por tu review. Espero te guste este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

**Len Kagamine:** ¡Me alegro que amarás este fic! En verdad, muchas gracias por tu review. En este capítulo se sabrá lo que paso entre Kaito y Miku. Espero disfrutes el cap ¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Vocaloid Copyright © Yamaha Corporation.

**Capítulo Tres.**

Si hay algo que nunca me perdonaría, es el simple hecho de dañar o lastimar a una persona que sea importante en mi vida. Jámas me perdonaria por dañar a Rin, a mi hermana gemela; a mi mejor amiga. Y tampoco me perdonaría por dañarlo a él, al chico que ha estado a mi lado durante mucho tiempo, mi mejor amigo: Utatane Piko.

¿Y qué es lo primero que hago? No tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que él sentía por mi. Piko ha sufrido por mi culpa, me ha amado mientras que yo, lo unico que he hecho es estar a lado de Kaito, quien no ha hecho otra cosa más que dañarme. Si tan solo, me hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Piko con anterioridad, tal vez, solo tal vez me habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, desgraciadamente amo a Kaito, lo amo y aunque me he propuesto el olvidarlo y ya no caer ante él, sé que es imposible. Estoy atrapado.

Y mientras tanto Piko esta sufriendo.

Sentía un nudo formarse en mi garganta mientras lo observaba. Su pregunta, "¿Amas a Kaito-san?", la respuesta era sí, pero no podía decirla, no sabiendo que al decirla iba a lastimarlo. No, eso no puedo permitirlo, no puedo lastimarlo pero es inevitable.

–Lo siento...–. Pronunció limpiandose las lágrimas. –No debí preguntar eso– Se puso de pie. –Iré a decirle a Rin que ya despertaste. Estaba bastante preocupada.

–Piko...– Quería disculparme, decirle que en verdad lo sentía pero esas palabras no eran capaces de salir de mi garganta. Sentía que si me disculpaba, sería peor para él.

–Tambien debo avisarle a Kaito-san, ¿sabes? Estaba bastante preocupado– No pude evitar sorprenderme al escuchar aquello. –Parece que en verdad... Le gustas– Rió ligeramente. Un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas. ¿A Kaito realmente le gusto? No, eso no puede ser posible. Para Kaito no he sido más que un juego; un remplazo, es imposible que realmente le interese.

Bajé la mirada. Es verdad, Kaito está enamorado de Miku, en verdad lo está aunque recordando el como lucian ayer.

–Len– Miré a Piko. –No sé qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Kaito-san pero, si te soy sincero, en verdad creo que a él le importas.

– ¿P-Por qué me dices esto? Piko, yo... Tú estás...

–Sé lo que siento– Me interrumpió –Estoy enamorado de ti. Pero sé que amas a Kaito-san, puedo verlo en tus ojos– Sonrió ligeramente. –No puedo obligarte a sentir algo por mi, lo único que quiero es que sigamos siendo mejores amigos– Me dí la libertad de sonreir ampliamente. Sin dudarlo, me puse de pie acercándome a Piko y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

–Siempre seremos mejores amigos– No mentía, Piko es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y perder su amistad es algo que no quiero ni pensar. Sentí como correspondía el abrazo.

–Lo sé.

– ¡Len! ¿Ya despertas...? Oh, no quería interrumpir.

Me separé rápidamente de Piko levemente sonrojado.

–Rin...

–¡Me alegro que despertaras!– Gritó emocionada –¿Qué es eso de desmayarte así como así? Vaya susto que me diste– Se cruzó de brazos viéndome con seriedad, sólo reí un tanto avergonzado.

–Lo lamento, no comí bien el día de ayer.

–Idiota. Piko-kun, Oliver me dijo que en cuanto puedas lo busques.

–¿Oliver?

–Sip.

–Oh, bueno me voy. Adiós– Me sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. A pesar de que las cosas están "bien" entre ambos, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, sé que aunque no lo demuestre en el fondo está sufriendo.

–¿Te pasa algo Len?– Preguntó Rin.

–No, nada– Respondí sonriendo ligeramente. Me miró con una ceja enarcada para después soltar un suspiro cargado de resignación.

–Bueno. Por cierto, Kaito esta muy preocupado, no ha dejado de preguntar si ya estás mejor. Vaya idiota– Suspiró, sentandose en la silla en la que Piko se encontraba sentado minutos atrás –Seré sincera contigo Len. Odio a Kaito por todo lo que te ha hecho.

Baje la mirada instintivamente, no la culpo por odiarlo, si fuera sencillo yo también lo odiaría por todo lo que me ha hecho pero, simplemente no puedo.

–Pero...– Continuó –Realmente lo amas, ¿no es así? Además la manera en la que se preocupo cuando te desmayaste me hace pensar que él... Realmente te quiere– Frunció el ceño al decir eso, la idea de pensar en ello le es molesto y no puedo culparla.

–Kaito y Miku... Ellos..

–No– Me interrumpió –Ellos no son pareja. Le pregunte a Miku y me dijo que no regresó con Kaito, no me quiso decir por qué.

–¿Hablaste con ella?

–Bueno, si por hablar nos referimos a gritarnos, sí– Rió ligeramente. Lo suponía. Rin y Miku no pueden verse ni en pintura, la rivalidad entre ambas va en aumento cada día más. Al principio esa rivalidad sólo se creo para dar una "imagen" al público pero al parecer ambas se tomaron muy en serio ese papel. A tal grado de declararse la guerra para ver quien de las dos obtiene más fama.

No vamos a negar que Miku lleva la ventaja. A pesar de no ser la primer Vocaloid, sí es bastante reconocida. Por supuesto que yo y Rin también tenemos nuestra fama y popularidad, pero no es demasiada como la que la peliverde posee. Si soy sincero, yo no tengo nada en contra de ella, al contrario. La admiro un poco, claro que Rin no sabe esto porque si no, es capaz de matarme.

–Len, ¿qué harás?– Miré a la rubia sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo –Me refiero a Kaito. No puedes engañarme, lo sigues amando.

–No lo sé– Aparté la mirada sin saber realmente qué decir. Por un lado, tenía esa enorme necesidad de correr a los brazos del peli-azul y abrazarle, decirle que a pesar de todo lo amo pero, por otro lado; no quiero verlo. Suspiré con ligera frustración, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar todo esto a mi? ¿Acaso no pude enamorarme de manera correcta?

–Sea cual sea tu decisión, yo te apoyaré. Eres mi hermanito y estaré para lo que necesites– Miré a Rin con una sonrisa. Eso lo sé perfectamente, ella siempre estará a mi lado y me apoyará ante cualquier decisión que tome, y yo haré lo mismo con ella.

–Len. Me alegro que despertaras

Luka-san se adentró a la habitación, viendome con una sonrisa, gesto que correspondí con amabilidad.

–Lamento haberlos espantado.

–No te preocupes por eso– Respondió, dejando en el buro que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, una charola con un plato de comida y un vaso con jugo –Lo mejor es que comas algo, te ves demasiado pálido.

–Sí.

–Rin, ¿ya terminaste de desempacar tus cosas?

–Ah, que flojera– Se quejó mi gemela soltando un suspiro de cansancio. No evité soltar una pequeña risa, Rin siempre ha sido demasiado floja para ese tipo de cosas, usualmente soy yo el que termina haciendo sus labores.

–Todos tenemos flojera Rin– La reprendió –Anda, vamos y te ayudo. Len, en cuanto termines, bajas para que te dé un poco de aire– Asentí mientras observaba como la mayor empujaba a mi hermana por la espalda, y salían de la habitación.

Una vez solo, solté un suspiro cansino y me dispuse a comer lo que Luka-san me trajo, que no era más que un caldo de pollo con verdura.

"Kaito"

Por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces pero en verdad lo amo, soy tan patetico y débil por sentir esto hacía él pero es algo que no puedo evitar sentir. Tomé un sorbo del jugo y suspiré.

Tampoco puedo olvidar lo de Piko, ahora que sé sus sentimientos hacía mi, se me hará un tanto dificil verlo de la misma manera a la de siempre. Digo, no es que me sentiré incómodo a su lado, para nada pero... No sé exactamente como decirlo.

Decidí ya no pensar en nada, por lo que me apresuré a comer para, después, ponerme de pie y bajar a donde se encontraban todos, con los trastes utilizados en mano. Me siento un poco mareado y la cabeza me duele, debe ser por el desmayo o alguna otra cosa. Le pediré una pastilla a Meiko-san para el dolor.

–Len, ¿ya te sientes mejor?– Me preguntó Gumi acercándose a mi seguido de Miku, quien me veía con una expresión seria.

–Eh si, gracias– Traté de no mirar a la peli-turquesa, su mirada me pone nervioso y no me gusta sentirme de esta manera. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella y Kaito no parecían muy contentos, me pregunto que le habrá dicho Kaito cuando le dijo que le diera otra oportunidad.

–Me alegro, nos diste un buen susto– Me reprochó la amante de las zanahorias haciendo un leve puchero. Reí ligeramente ante eso.

–Lo siento.

–De todas formas, debes tener más cuidado. Luka dice que necesitas comer más– Miré a Miku bastante sorprendido por sus palabras, no esperaba a que me dijera algo, mucho menos algo como eso. Por algunos segundos me quede shockeado, hasta que parpadeé torpemente.

–Lo sé...– Respondí apartando la mirada. Mierda, me siento como niño pequeño ante tantas advertencias y cuidados.

Miré hacía los sillones que adornaban la sala de la habitación, y mi mirada se detuvo por algunos segundos en Piko, quien se hallaba platicando y riendo al lado de Oliver. Aparté la mirada un tanto confundido y abrumado.

–Voy con Meiko-san, con permiso– Murmuré antes de comenzar a caminar a la cocina. Definitivamente estoy mal, no es la primera vez que veo a Piko reír, pero si es la primera vez que por mi cabeza, cruza el pensamiento de que el peliblanco tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Negué levemente, esto es demasiado patán de mi parte.

–Miku me pidió que regresara con ella.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar la voz de Kaito. Inevitablemente mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y mi corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí. Demonios, odio que con sólo oír la voz del mayor, mi cuerpo reaccione de esta manera.

– ¿Qué le dijiste?– Preguntó Meiko. Lo mejor es irme de aqui, no es correcto espiar a las personas... Y si pienso esto, ¿por qué no me muevo de mi lugar?

–Le dije que... No– Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente al escuchar esa respuesta. Kaito rechazó a Miku, pero ¿por qué? Se supone que él la ama, no le veo sentido a esto. Aún así no pude evitar que una gran alegría inundara mi ser.

– ¿Y eso? Tengo entendido que la amas.

Escuché un suspiro de su parte. –La verdad es que, ni yo mismo sé por qué lo hice. Esto que siento por Miku no es amor, cariño tal vez pero... No sé. Estoy confundido.

– ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?

Bajé la mirada al momento de apretar la charola que tenía en manos. Esperando para escuchar la respuesta de Kaito, aunque no sé por qué lo hago... Cerré los ojos al sentir un pequeño mareo, mismo que provocó que mis manos soltaran la charola y el plato se rompiera en pedazos. Mierda.

– ¿Qué pa...? ¿Len?

–Ah, lo siento, n-no era mi intención– Me disculpé ante Meiko que había salido de la cocina al escuchar el sonido, Kaito salió detrás de ella y al verme, se sorprendió, aparté la mirada al momento de agacharme y comenzar a recoger los pedazos de vidrio que se habían expandido por el suelo.

–Espera, te puedes lastimar. Iré por una escoba– La castaña se adentró nuevamente a la cocina en busca del objeto mencionado.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando y no era por culpa del recién mareo, sino por sentir la mirada de Kaito sobre mi. Dejé los pedazos de vidrio que había recogido, en el suelo, y me incorporé, sin atreverme a mirar al mayor.

–Len...

–Veamos– Meiko se acercó con una escoba y recogedor en manos –Es bueno verte mejor– Me sonrió, antes de comenzar a barrer.

–Ah, te ayudo.

–Descuida– Me miró – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Mira que nos diste un buen susto.

–Sí. Lo siento, no era mi intención.

–Oh, no te disculpes– Rió ligeramente.

Suspiré ligeramente. Necesito calmarme, no puedo dejar que Kaito vea como su sola presencia me hace sentir de esta manera.

–Me alegro que estés bien– Su voz me hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Maldita sea, sonaré muy gay con esto pero la voz de Kaito me gusta demasiado, a decir verdad, me gusta todo de él.

–G-Gracias– Pronuncié.

Meiko terminó de barrer y sin antes decirme que debería descansar un poco más, se alejó del lugar, dejandome solo con el peli-azul.

–Escuchaste– Lo miré sorprendido al escucharlo. Diablos, no me preguntó si había escuchado la conversación; lo confirmó. Y yo no me sentía capaz para negarlo, por lo que aparté la mirada nuevamente –Len yo... Quiero disculparme contigo.

– ¿Qué?

–Todo lo que te he hecho. Soy un imbécil– Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos azules, revolviéndolos un poco –Comprendo que no quieras perdonarme, estás en todo tu derecho. He actuado como un maldito cobarde, usandote de esta manera solo para olvidar a Miku... Es algo que nunca me perdonaré.

–Kaito...

–Dejame hablar– Me interrumpió –Miku me pidió que regresara con ella, pero la rechacé. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ya no la amo– Hizo una pausa –Soy un idiota y sé que me odiarás con esto pero... Len, estoy enamorado de ti.

Al escuchar aquello no hice otra cosa más que mirarle sorprendido. Esas últimas palabras hicieron que los látidos de mi corazón se aceleraran más de lo que estaban.

–Comprendo que me odies y que...

–No te odio– Bajé la mirada sin ser capaz de seguir viéndolo. No lo odiaba a él, me odiaba a mi mismo por no poder controlar mis sentimientos –Kaito yo, realmente te amo. A pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, lo hago– Hice una pausa, sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba tan feliz pero a la vez me sentía triste. Kaito está enamorado de mi...

–Lo sé. Y es por eso que me odio como no tienes idea. Abusé de ese amor que sientes hacía a mi, fui... Un idiota.

–Kaito... No eres el único idiota, yo también lo soy. Pude ponerle un alto a todo esto pero no lo hicé. Me dejé llevar y yo... Yo...

–Len– Se acercó a mi y tomó mi mentón ccon una de sus manos, obligándome a que lo viera. Observé su sonrisa, esa que no hacía otra cosa más que hacerme sentir como un estúpido enamorado –Te quiero. Aunque no lo creas, realmente lo hago. ¿Y sabes algo? Ahora que sé lo que siento, haré lo que sea para que confies en mi.

Sus palabras no hacían otra cosa más que hacerme sentir feliz, tanto que no pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por mis mejillas. ¿Qué hago? A pesar de sentirme de esta manera, no sé que decirle.

–No llores– Limpió las gotas saladas que corrían por mis mejillas, con las yemas de sus dedos. Cerré los ojos, este tacto era diferente a todos los que me ha dado; este tacto era más dulce... Más sincero.

–Kaito...

– ¡Len!– Rin apareció de no sé dónde, haciendo que Kaito me soltara y mirara a la rubia un tanto asustado. No lo culpo, mi gemela a veces puede dar miedo –Oh, no sabía que estabas con este.

– ¡Rin!– Exclamé. Me miró de manera tan seria, que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

–Ah, me voy. Sólo quería decirte que Luka me dijo que te dijera que vayas con ella porque te iba a dar una pastilla. Creo que para el dolor de cabeza, algo así– Se encogió de hombros –Kaito... Te odio.

–Ya lo noté.

–En fin, traten de no tener mucho sexo gay que Miku puede oírlos y va a pegar el grito en el cielo... No esperen. Hagan mucho ruido para que se enoje.

– ¡Rin!

–Bye~

Apreté los labios con fuerza. Amo a mi gemela pero hay veces que me dan ganas de... Suspiré y miré al mayor, que mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no sé me ocurrió nada, por lo que volví a cerrarla. Siendo sincero conmigo mismo, quería abrazarlo y sentir sus labios sobre los mios, pero no quería mostrarme desesperado.

–Len...– Lo miré y abrí los ojos más de la cuenta al sentir sus labios sobre los mios. ¡Me estaba besando! Y no era un beso cualquiera, este beso era suave, lento y de alguna manera, podía sentir que este beso estaba lleno de amor –Te quiero– Susurró al separarse.

–Yo... – Me perdí en ese par de orbes azules que el mayor poseía. Esos ojos que siempre terminaban por hipnotizarme, por hacerme sentir de esta manera... –También te quiero– Bajé la mirada con el propósito de evitar que Kaito mirara mi sonrojo, cosa que sabía era inútil. Escuché una risa de su parte cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño – ¿D-De qué te ries?

–De lo adorable que te ves.

– ¿Eh?

–Vaya, entonces por esto no quisiste darme otra oportunidad.

Ambos miramos a la dueña de aquella voz bastante sorprendidos. Miku se encontraba de pie, viéndonos de manera seria y para que mentir, nos veía con ira.

–Miku..

–Eres un idiota Kaito– Bajó la mirada y pude notar como apretaba los puños con fuerza. No era capaz de decir palabra alguna. ¡No sabía que decir! Sólo me limité a mirarla con preocupación. Kaito la miraba de igual forma –Y-Yo te amo, realmente lo hago. ¿Lo prefieres a él antes que a mi?– Alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas las cuales no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas.

–Sí– La respuesta de Kaito hizo que su mirada se posara en mi, provocado que yo me encogiera en mi lugar y apartara la mirada –Miku... Lo lamento yo...

–No, yo lo lamento. Fuí una estúpida al pedirte una oportunidad– Se secó las lágrimas y miró a Kaito sin cambiar su expresión –Sólo quiero decirte una cosa... No quiero que lo vuelvas a lastimar.

Tanto Kaito como yo, vimos a la chica sorprendidos. Yo no podía creer las palabras que acaban de salir de sus labios.

– ¿Qué?

–Ya me oíste– Se dió la vuelta y sin decir nada más, se alejó de nosotros. La seguí con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer por completo, realmente no entendía nada. Pensé que Miku me odiaba, no, estoy seguro que ella me odia pero, su actitud me hace dudar de ello. Me pregunto si con Rin actuara de esa manera, lo dudo.

–Lo tomó mejor de lo que pensaba– Kaito se llevó una mano al cuello y se dió un ligero masaje –Ah pensé que me golpearía. A veces todas las mujeres de esta casa me dan miedo.

–Ah...

– ¿Recuerdas cuando Rin me atacó con sus naranjas? Todavía me duele la espalda, o esa vez en la que Meiko rompió su botella de sake en mi cabeza...

– ¡Kaito!– Grité para que me hiciera caso, dejó de hablar y me miró con una ceja enarcada –Yo... Yo no sé si darte otra oportunidad. Me hiciste mucho daño y a pesar de que te amo, no... No sé que hacer– Callé al sentir como su mano acariciaba de manera suave mi cabeza.

–Descuida– Me miró con una sonrisa –Te comprendo, y no te forzaré a nada– Aparté la mirada mientras asentía, sin poder evitarlo, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz.

~•~•~•~•

–Entonces... ¿Tú y Kaito-niisan?

– ¿Niisan?

– ¿Qué? ¿No lo puedo llamar así?

–Bueno sí, pero hasta hace unas horas sólo le llamabas Kaito.

–Cállate y dime qué paso entre ustedes.

–Bueno, la verdad yo lo amo pero, siento que si le perdono ahora me veré como un idiota. Digo, él me ha hecho daño y pues... Ah, no sé– Me dejé caer en la cama de mi gemela, viendo de manera fija el techo que adornaba la habitación. Rin se llevó un dedo a la boca y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

–Perdónalo– Dijo al cabo de unos segundos –Pero dejalo en abstinencia por un año.

– ¡Rin!

– ¿Qué? Creéme que con eso va a sufrir– Rió de manera estrepitosa –Vamos Lencito, te mueres por perdonarlo y lanzarte a sus brazos.

–P-Por supuesto que no.

– ¿No?

–Cállate.

Rió. –Aún no puedo creer lo de Miku– Su actitud se volvió seria. Suspiré ligeramente.

–Yo tampoco.

–Aún así la odio– Se cruzó de brazos. No entiendo a que viene tanto odio hacía Miku, a veces pienso que algo paso entre ambas para que se odien de esa manera.

–Rin...– No pude terminar de decir lo que iba a pronunciar al sentir unas incontenibles ganas de vomitar. Rápidamente me puse de pie y corrí al baño. Mierda, algo estaba pasando conmigo y no podía dejar de tener un mal presentimiento ante esto.

•**~•~•~•~•~•**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Pido disculpas por haberme tardado en actualizar. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, puede que me haya ido muy rápido con lo de Kaito y Len pero era necesario (?), de verdad. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follow's! No saben lo feliz que me hace ver que este fic esta siendo aceptado de una manera tan grata n.n ¡Gracias! **

**Quiero anunciar (?) después de pensarlo mucho, he llegado a la decisión de que habrá MikuxRin, es una decisión que me llevo un poco de tiempo pensarla y que al final, creo es lo mejor. Pero me gustaría escuchar su opinión sobre ello (?)**

**Es todo. Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Saludos & nos leemos!**


End file.
